The Lovely Way
by Summercolors
Summary: TimXConner. RobinXSuperboy. MATURE WARNING.   Tim didn't know that Conner felt that way about him, that was, until he found the photograph in Conner's desk in his room.  SLASH.


**.x. .X. .x. .T.I.T.L.E.** The Lovely Way.** .x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. A.U.T.H.O.R.** Nekonohi **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. .D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.** I don't own any of this. sadly, no.. **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .F.A.N.D.O.M.** TEEN TITANS (LIKE THE COMICS, NOT THE DAMN SHOW)** .x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .P.A.I.R.** TimCon **.X. .x.**

Conner's room was in a horrible mess. Everything was broken and smashed. It has looked as if he had purposely tried to destroy most of the room, which knowing Conner; he did in a fit of outrage. Conner was lying down on his bed in the corner of the room, sulking, while Tim glared at him from the open door way.

"Why in the world do you have to break everything, every damn time someone upsets you just a tiny bit? Even sometimes over the stupidest things possible," Tim asked as he walked into the destroyed room, sighing. Conner sat up a little bit and glared at Tim.

"It's not my fault. Nobody understands me. It's hard to live up to Clark and Kara... I'm just not as good as them. Hell, Karen is even better and more important than me these days," Conner looked around the room. Again, Tim sighed.

"Will you just stop putting yourself down? Really," Tim said, "No one wants to deal with a teenage boy going through emotional drama," Tim laughed and sat down on the corner of the bed. Conner chuckled a bit, and sat up a little more.

"Whatever," Conner said, "I'm just so stressed out all the time. Working with the Teen Titans is hard work for me." The mood was starting to lighten a bit as the two boys talked about things that had been going on in their life, and recent crimes they had stopped.

"Well, think about Martha. I doubt she wants to clean up after you all the time. You should really clean this mess up," Tim said while starring around the room.

"Yeah….I most likely should," Conner said as he got off the bed and began to pick stuff up and throw it away. After a minute, Tim was helping too.

Within thirty minutes everything was picked up, since most of it was broken and just needed thrown away. Conner had taken out the trash and was returning into the was organizing all the unbroken stuff in the room. As Tim was sorting though some papers in the desk, he found a picture. The picture was of himself at the Wayne Manor, smiling.

"Wha-," Tim didn't even get to finish the sentence, for Conner quickly grabbed the picture and hide it behind his back. Conner's face was red with embarrassment. He knew he was caught.

"You see, I…I always sort of…..admired you," Conner stuttered, embarrassed. "It's not some creepy crush! I swear. I sort of look up to you," Conner said, still red in the face. He was overly embarrassed.

"Uh-huh," Tim muttered, shocked and disbelieving the "admiring" nonsense. He could tell Conner had a thing for him. He had always sort of felt an attraction to Conner and was quite content on knowing the boy also had feelings for him. Quickly, Tim kissed Conner on the lips to distract him so he could take the picture from his hands, and slide it into his pocket. But, Conner wanted more than that. Since they were both standing next to the bed, Kon pushed him down onto the bed, and smashed his lips onto Tim's, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He had Tim pinned beneath him.

" Conner! Sto-," Tim said as he tried to shove Conner off of him, but Conner was definitely stronger than Tim and silenced Tim with another passionate kiss. Tim resisted at first, but by the third kiss, Tim wrapped his arm around Conner's neck. Conner pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. He looked down at Tim, his eyes full of lust. Conner was very muscular for a boy who was stuck at the age of sixteen.

"I love you," Conner besides whispered into Tim's ear and then nibbled on it, causing Tim to give a moan. Luckily for the two, the house was empty besides them at the moment. Tim could smell Conner's cologne, and inhaled the exotic sent. Tim was now deeply aroused.

"Conner," Tim said, his voice filled with lust as he removed his own shirt. Tim nipped at Conner's nipple, and Conner quickly removed his pants. Conner's hands gently moved down Tim's face, then his throat, leading to his stomach. His fingers trailed lightly down his stomach and then between his thighs. Tim ran his fingers through Conner's hair, and moaned. Conner had often dreamt of being with Tim like this, and for once, it was real. The two boys removed the rest of their cloths and we soon naked, their bodies pressed against each others. Conner's eyes raced hungrily down Tim's body. Conner pulled Tim against him and began to passionately kiss him. Tim gasped in agony and pleasure when Conner entered him.

"Conner, wait, I-"Tim stopped in the middle of the sentence as Conner quickened his pace and the two boys rocked together. Conner groaned in pleasure. This had been all he had ever wanted and more. He had never expected Tim to return his feelings, and was surprised when Tim had even kissed him to begin with. It was over in what seemed like hours to them, but in reality was far less time. Laying down next to each other, Conner smiled at Tim and kissed him on the cheek. Tim has pulled Conner's shirt on and was cozily snuggled up to the still naked Conner.

"I love you, Tim"

"I know. I love you too."


End file.
